


of pirates, royalty and halloween candy

by not_my_century



Category: CLAMP - Works, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Kid Fic, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_my_century/pseuds/not_my_century
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From pokethetriforce's prompt @tumblr: <i>Single Dads Kurogane (w/Sakura) and Fai (w/Syaoran) meeting while taking the little ones out and about!</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	of pirates, royalty and halloween candy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PokeChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeChan/gifts).



> From a [Halloween prompt](http://aroacenoahczerny.tumblr.com/post/101443953640/trick-or-treat-single-dads-kurogane-w-sakura-and-fai) @ Tumblr.

Kurogane had stopped enjoying Halloween a long time ago. All those screaming children running around gave him a headache. Oh, sure, he’d TPed a few houses in his teenage years and used “Halloweekend” as an excuse to get drunk in college, just like so many others, but he couldn’t remember having been actually excited about Halloween since he was…. well, about Sakura’s age.

Sakura was six and she wanted to be a princess this year. Luckily, Kurogane hadn’t had to make the damn costume—Sakura’s best friend, Tomoyo, had arranged it all. Her mom was a very good seamstress and Tomoyo herself was already learning at a rather precocious rate, so Tomoyo had provided the matching princess costumes. Unfortunately, Sakura and Tomoyo were too young to go trick-or-treating by themselves, and Mrs. Daidouji was busy throwing some kind of charity Halloween bash at her company, so Kurogane was stuck taking them around town.

Worst of all, they refused to let him go without a costume. They’d bugged him so much about it that he’d finally broken down and dressed as a pirate, mostly because Tomoyo had literally handed him the costume and told him to wear it. On the plus side, it did actually look kind of cool—it was just an old-fashioned shirt with a sword belt and tall boots. They’d made him tie a bandana around his head and wear big hoop earrings. He drew the line at the parrot.

Before Sakura, Kurogane had always decorated his house in the scariest way possible, less as an acknowledgement of Halloween than as a deterrent to annoying kids bugging him for candy. He’d even done those pre-recorded doorbell messages, things popping out of cauldrons, anything to be left alone. This year, Sakura had chosen the decorations, so there were a lot more cute black cats and friendly ghosts than his usual tombstone-and-spiderweb decor. Anyway, it didn’t matter, because there would be no one in his house to hand out candy. Instead, he had to pretend to be civil with all the neighbors he’d never bothered to get to know.

At one of the last houses they went to, another family arrived at the same time they did. Kurogane didn’t have time to register who they were before the door swung open and a woman dressed as a witch, who had the longest hair Kurogane had ever seen, was beaming at them.

"Oh, how cute!" she shrieked. "Clow, look at this, they’re matching!"

Another face appeared in the doorway, a youngish man with glasses and wizard robes carrying a boy who looked like a mini version of himself, dressed as a black cat. The kid was protesting being picked up, but it seemed like he had already had a bit too much candy and they were trying to keep him under control. Kurogane had a vague recollection that he was in Sakura’s class at school.

"Adorable," the man replied. "Yuuko, we’re running low on candy. Someone wasn’t content with just the stuff he got trick-or-treating!” He ruffled the kid’s hair.

"Oh, that’s okay, we can get more! Here’s something for the royal family." She smiled—which was slightly frightening—and handed all the kids some candy. "And Pirate Dads deserve a little treat too, here! It’s so cute how you all did matching outfits, although it would have been even better if you two had been kings!"

Wait. What? Kurogane turned to look more closely at the other family, whom he hadn’t really paid attention to before. Did this woman think they were all one family?

The other dad, a somewhat waifish blond he couldn’t remember ever having seen before, was also in a pirate costume. There were the tall boots, the old-fashioned shirt, the coat…. His included an eyepatch and tricorner hat, and his clothes were far more elaborate and ruffly, but it could have been planned. His son, a serious-looking kid of about Sakura’s age with messy brown hair, was dressed as a little prince in shades of brown and green.

"Thanks!" the other pirate said blithely. "Next year we’ll plan better!"

Next year? What the hell was he going on about? Unbidden, the image of himself and this guy, dressed as kings and holding hands as they shepherded the kids around, flashed to his mind. He could feel his face reddening.

"Hey, no, we’re not—I mean, this was actually a coincidence—we don’t even know each other!" Kurogane tried to explain, but the door was shut in his face. He gave up and started trudging down the steps, herding Sakura and Tomoyo in front of him and hoping to get away from this awkwardness, but the other family was keeping pace with them.

"So! We’re married and I don’t even know your name. I’m Yuui Flourite. And you are?" The blond—Yuui—beamed at him, although the effect was somewhat spoiled by the eyepatch.

"Youou Kurogane," he muttered. Sakura and Yuui’s kid were already talking happily. "Why haven’t I seen you before? Your kid looks about the same age as mine."

"Oh, Syaoran and I just moved here! We don’t really know anyone. Hey, it looks like they’re getting along pretty well," he said, motioning to Sakura and Syaoran, who seemed to be debating the relative merits of lollipops vs. candy bars. "I have a feeling we’ll be seeing each other a lot more."

"Yeah," Kurogane muttered. He wasn’t entirely sure how he felt about that.

They went to a few more houses together. Kurogane got progressively more annoyed when people asked him “ooh, who’s the boyfriend? Where’d you find him? Good for you!” and other, similar questions. The really irritating part was that Yuui just kept going along with it. Despite all that, though, Kurogane found himself almost _enjoying_ Halloween.

(The next year, when they dressed as a vampire and a werewolf and the kids were an angel and a demon, Kurogane just gave up entirely on pretending not to enjoy Halloween.)


End file.
